This invention relates to a separable coupling for a plurality of pressure lines.
The patents to Fiddler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,828, and Pontigny, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,379, relate to systems for interconnecting multiple tubes or channels.
It is sometimes necessary to provide pressure tight seals in multiple lines in a system which is subject to repeated assembly-disassembly operations. When it is necessary to interconnect multiple lines across an interface, wherein the interface is inaccessible it is difficult to provide tight seals in all of the pressure lines.